Miles
by lapetitesmorgan
Summary: My second song-fic! Hopefully this one turns out good. The song is Miles by Christina Perri. Revolved around the struggles for R/Hr when they have to leave for school and training. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I don't own HP or CP's song!  :


**So I've had a really crappy day. Not feeling good plus lots of homework does not make me a happy little girl. I HATE SCHOOL. Actually I don't. I just hate my AP classes. They take up sooooo much time. But it will all be worth it later. Anyways…since my day has been horrible I thought I would try writing something before I go to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Miles by Christina Perri.**

Hermione's POV

_I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday  
>Give me a moment to catch my breath<br>And hold me every second left_

This was it. The moment I have been dreading. Why am I doing this? I'm about to board this train and leave this wonderful summer behind. The best summer of my life is almost gone. I'm about to leave Ron and Harry behind and go back to Hogwarts with Ginny. Is this really what I want to do?

We never really talked about the awful subject of us separating. Ron and I had been together 3 months before we decided to discuss the topic.

"Hermione," he began "we really need to talk about this."

"I know we do, Ron..I know."

I told him I was fine. It was all going to be okay, but of course that was a lie. I was terrified of leaving him and for the months to come. And now here I am. Standing at the train station, looking him in the eye. He took a step closer and grabbed me gently, and put his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his back, and he put his head on top of mine.

"We're going to be okay Hermione. I promise"

I shut my eyes tighter as tears started to leak.

_Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be  
>Look at me and love what you see<br>I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

I remember it clearly. About a month ago, I got an owl from Hogwarts. It invited me to come back to the school, as I had expected. But, there was something that I hadn't thought about, something that I hadn't dreamed about in a year. The head girl badge, they had presented it to me.

Of course the Weasley family was ecstatic, especially Ron. He kept telling me how proud he was, which just made me appreciate him even more. And while Molly was preparing a dinner party, and Ron was hugging me tightly, I allowed myself to think about it. Sure, the head girl badge was something that I have always wanted, but did I really want it more than Ron?

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<em>  
><em>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder<br>And don't give up on what we're trying to do  
>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s<em>

"Hey," he said as he pulled my head up to meet his "everything will be okay. You're going to be brilliant, Hermione. Don't worry about a thing. School will be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about Ron;" I tried to tell him "I'm worried about us."

"I love you Hermione. Nothing is going to tear us apart." He said before he kissed me with the same passion as he had that day in the Room of Requirement.

_We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
>This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise<br>But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
>And how our hearts made it out alive<em>

We walked hand in hand down the streets of Diagon Alley. A year had passed. Almost exactly one year since the day at the train station, and we were fine. Just like I had hoped we would.

A few days later and our first fight broke out. Of course it was something stupid, but Ron got overly jealous of everything. Mostly the boys who decided to write me letters. Or just one boy..

"Why is he writing you, Hermione? Why does he think that he has the privilege to write to MY girlfriend?" Ron screamed.

"Because he's my friend, Ron! Nothing more, I promise." I tried to explain

He then proceeded to storm off to his room. I knew there was more where this was coming from.

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s_

A week later, it was time to say our goodbyes again. Ron was off to auror training with Harry. And again I was nervous. Especially with us fighting up to the last second. The train's whistle blew and it knocked me out of my trance.

"Hermione," he said "I have to go."

"Oh, um, okay." I stuttered. "Bye, Ron."

"Bye, Hermione." He mumbled before kissing me quickly and hurrying towards the train.

And these are words I wished you said  
>But that's not how it went<br>'Cause you gave up on us in the end  
>And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold<p>

He hadn't written me. Not one letter in four months, and today was the day that he was coming home for Christmas. I had written him plenty of times telling him that I was sorry for writing Victor, and that he meant nothing to me. I was worried now. What if he wanted to break up with me? I can't handle it. I have to be with him.

I waited patiently at the train station with the Weasley crew. Ginny and I were talking when the train carrying the man I loved came into view. Suddenly, it was crowded. Masses of people jammed in front of us to get to their loved ones first. I spotted his red head and let out a tiny sigh of relief, holding the rest for our talk that I knew we would have later.

He was getting closer, but he wasn't looking at me. He eyes were only for his family. Not even a glance. He walked right past me and into the arms of his mother. I stood there gaping. Had he really given up? Was this it for us?

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
>I promise to always come home to you<br>Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
>And don't give up on what we're trying to do<br>Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s

I was sleeping, well more like tossing, in Ginny's guest bed. My best friend and Harry had gone to sleep hours ago in each other's arms and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Hermione," I heard him whisper, "Hermione, wake up."

I bolted out of the bed. I reached for his hand and he dragged me out of the room, up the stairs, and into the attic bedroom that I knew so well.

He had come for me. Ron didn't forget about me. Maybe he still wanted to be with me. Maybe he would give us another chance.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he began as he quietly but quickly shut the door. "I still can't believe the way I have acted. I guess all that time apart made me think about what would happen if I really lost you, and Hermione, I can't bear for that to happen. Please, please forgive me."

"Of course, Ron..of course." I told him

He looked at me in amazement. "I love you," he said "more than anything in the world."

"I love you too, Ron."

"Don't count the miles, Hermione," he said before kissing my shoulder, then neck, and then lips lightly "count the, I love you's."

**Well there we go. Hope you liked it. It didn't really turn out as I had first planned, but oh well. You might want to expect an update. I'll probably go back and edit it closely again when I am more awake. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Muah, Sammy.**


End file.
